Bloody Brunette
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: Jaden Yuki had returned to DA once again, but what happens when he finds out a deep family secret he never knew about? And what about when he meets a girl of his "own kind"? Spiritshipping!
1. Meeting The Family!

**Author's Note: ****I was surprised to see only one Karin - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover, so I went and made my own! This is the forth story I'm doing, so be patient for updates, I'll try doing them every other day!**

**Jaden's POV**

Everything was red. Red floors, red walls, red people.

Everything was tainted, and it was because . . . because of me?

I watched myself from outside my body, devouring the sinful color everywhere it lurked. When a body was out of red, I simply threw it aside and looked for a new victim.

There was a single student left, a boy with teal hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. I tried screaming his name, but my voice couldn't reach him.

"I guess this is it, huh Jay?" he said smiling, but clearly there was fear hidden in his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in time . . ."

A teardrop fell from his glimmering eyes. He winced in pain before falling to the ground, his body out of red to feed the other me. Those green alluring eyes turned as dull as common grass . . .

**Out of dream**

I had quickly snapped my eyes open, immediately struck by the mid-morning sun. I looked around the room, mentally able to accept the fact that it was all a nightmare.

"Good night dreams, hello dueling!" I said to myself, quickly slipping on my red DA jacket.

First day of high school, and I'm already having these dreams. It couldn't mean anything but trouble, but I pushed the thought aside and finished getting ready. I still have to meet up with Jesse before class!

I ran out the door, leaving my hair un-brushed and my jacket unbuttoned. I sprinted straight for the academy rooftop, barley making it.

"About time!" A voice nagged in a teasing way. I looked up ad saw the familiar features, glimmering teal-green hair, bright sea-green eyes, and a mix between an Obelisk DA and a North academy uniform.

"Sorry Jesse!" I said, trying my best to apologize for being late.

He looked at his white watch and smiled, "Hmm, you've made a new record: twenty-three minutes. The only place you've ever been this late is to class."

"What! No way I was _that_ late!" I yelled while making a pouting face.

Jesse turned his gaze back to me, alarmed. "Wait, if we were supposed to meet thirty-minutes before class started, and you got here twenty-three minutes late plus two more spent talking . . ."

We both dashed down the steps, now having only five minutes to get to Crowler's class. It was the first day, so I actually _had_ to be there!

We got there with ten seconds to spare, yet another record for the day. The two of us sat down in our seats before Crowler started speaking.

"Welcome back everyone!" he **(I think)** said over the microphone, causing feedback to ring throughout the classroom.

After a moment of ear-covering _joy_, he turned his attention back to us. "We would like to start the New Year with our newly-established DA chorus! Take it away!"

The chorus started singing, but one student looked particularly nervous. She had short purple hair and eyes about as brown as mine, maybe even browner. She wore an Obelisk blue uniform, as well as a terrified expression on her face. Without warning, my throat began throbbing. I tried my best to ignore it and listen to the music, which started working pretty well.

She started singing a duet with a male student, causing her to go from scared to _terrified._

The throbbing in my throat started getting worse and spread through my whole body, kind of like an inner heat wave. I gripped my neck with my hand and bit my lip, trying to keep the pain down. My throat was fine a few minutes ago, so why now?

When the song had finally ended and the chorus scattered to find seat, I took advantage of the camouflage and darted for the door. Of course I wasn't looking and ended up bumping into the same purple-haired girl, sending us both to the floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she said, quickly getting to her feet. She looked down at me, seeing my left hand over my throat and the other over my mouth. "You okay?"

I nodded and stood up a little to quickly for me to handle, causing me to stumble. I regained my balance and looked at the girl. _Her eyes were just like mine . . ._

"I'm Karin Maaka, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, removing my hand from my mouth. "Jaden Yuki . . ."

She looked surprised for a minute, but quickly smiled. "I'm not good at meeting new people, but nice to meet you!"

Karin extended her hand to me and I quickly extended mine to shake it. But when I touched her hand something in me just . . . snapped. I quickly pulled my hand away and put it over my mouth, my whole body started to feel hot.

"Are you-"

Before she could finish speaking I darted away from the classroom and kept running until I got well into the forest, where I fell back against a tall oak tree. I was slowly, but steadily catching my breath.

"What just happened?" I said to myself, looking up at the leaves. My body ached all over and I felt really lightheaded. What _was_ going on?

"Elda, where are you taking me?" a man said, obviously speaking in a flirting tone. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde boy holding the hand of a pink-haired girl. Everything looked blurry, so I couldn't get a clear view of her face.

"Aw Jeremy, can't you even be a little patient?" she said teasingly, leading him even closer to the tree. Before they got any closer, I heard the man scream out in pain.

I finally allowed my eyes to focus, and even today I wish I hadn't. There was a girl with long pink hair, _biting _into the man's neck! And the scary part is that there was blood, _dripping_ onto the ground. He quickly collapsed onto the ground and the woman licked her lips.

"That was a nice snack." She said to herself, not realizing I was there.

I tried screaming, but it accidentally came out like a muffled cough. Something warm was floating up my throat, and I didn't like it.

She stomped towards me and pulled me up by my hair, obviously ticked off. "Who the _hell_ are you?" she said, irritation flowing through her voice.

I couldn't answer; if I even took my hand off my mouth, then _something_ would come out!

"Hey! Are you even listening kid?" she then yanked my hands away from my mouth and behind my back.

Something hot ran out my mouth, sputtering across the ground. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but red liquid collected into a huge puddle. Two sharp teeth popped out my gums, at the time it _really_ hurt!

She gently let go of my hair and laid me next to the puddle before making a phone call.

"Karin? It's me, I think I found another un-vampire, some boy from you're new school." There was a bit of talking from the other line. "Fine, I'll meet you at the red dorms! Bye."

She quickly picked me up over her shoulder, and then it all went black . . .

**Me: This was fun to write, even when it's 10:30 at night!**

**Jaden: -clutching throat- Ouch! Come on RunAway that really did hurt!**

**Jesse: When do **_**I**_** get to find out about this?**

**Chazz: And when do I get to come in?**

**Karin: At least this isn't a Jaden X Karin fan fiction . . .**

**Me: So many questions! Next Time: **_**Brunette's Affinity!**_


	2. Brunette's Affinity!

**Author's Note: **** Yay, finally a chapter two! I thought of the idea to make Karin's grandma appear at the last minute, so I quickly edited it before posting. Anyway, on to the non-sparkling vampires!**

**Jaden's POV**

Everything was blurred and distorted.

It was impossible to see, except for two pink locks of hair that tickled my face. I could feel something rapidly dripping from the corner of my mouth, but I couldn't get my eyes focused enough to see or feel what it was.

I moaned, causing whoever was carrying me to stop running and talk to me. "Just wait two more minutes! Jeez, kids need to be more patient."

I slowly counted down from one hundred twenty, and soon enough we arrived at the red dorms. I had started to feel a little better, so I was able to adjust my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what room is yours, or shall I just throw you into the obelisk's lake?" she said.

The girl thought _I _was impatient?

"Room two," I mumbled, causing more velvet-colored liquid to drip from my lips.

The girl walked into my room and placed me on the bottom bunk before rubbing a cloth against my mouth.

"Jeez," she whined. "Karin usually just get massive nosebleeds, but you _cough_ blood? This will be an interesting year indeed."

Wait; did she just say Karin, as in Karin Maaka whom I met less then an hour ago?

Before I could find it in myself to speak, she darted out the room. Why was she in such a hurry?

**Karin's POV**

"Hurry up!" I told myself. If what grandma said _is_ true, then that means I'm not the only un-vampire in the world!

I finally arrived to the red dorms, only to see drops of blood all over the ground. Grandma walked out of a boy's dorm and went down the steps to see me.

"It's been a while, my sweet little granddaughter! " She said, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Grandma," I huffed. "Where is the girl you were talking about over the phone?"

She sighed, "I thought you'd be happier to see me, but I'll show you where _**he**_ is."

I was embarrassed for thinking the kid was a girl, but I allowed grandma to escort me up the steps. She slowly pushed me into the room and locked the door behind her.

"Well," she said, sighing. "There he is."

I looked over to the bed and saw him. It was the boy I met earlier today! He had duo chocolate-caramel hair and brown eyes, shut tight from pain. From what I could tell, he had choked up blood before passing out, but I had to be sure.

I tiptoed to the boy and opened his mouth so I could get a view of his teeth.

I immediately backed away from him, a bit happy and a bit scared. "Fangs?"

"Didn't I already tell you he had fangs over the phone?" grandma said, irritated.

I turned to her, "I just needed to check, but he has to bite into somebody soon, right grandma?"

"Hmm, I guess that's true. It may also help us find his affinity . . ."

In the middle of her sentence, the boy stirred and opened his big mocha-brown eyes. He looked around the room before turning to us.

"I know you . . ." he said in a thoughtful and hoarse tone. "You're that girl from earlier!"

"Jaden, can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Are you, um . . . are you from a family of vampires?"

He drifted into his thoughts for a moment before answering, "I don't know."

His response ticked grandma off, "How can you _not_ know! Are you that stupid?"

He sat up and waved his hands defensively, "W-Well mom never talked about her family and she was never home during the day. Once I got older she never let me visit any of my cousins like we used to, so I guess it _was _kind of odd."

"Well that must be because you're cousins became adults," grandma nagged, as if she was a teacher. "It's when a vampire gets their _full_ powers."

Jaden suddenly looked up and his eyes went wide. "W-Wait, you mean . . .?"

"I mean you're becoming a full vampire, or at least a full _un-_vampire like Karin."

"Don't worry!" I said, trying to calm the boy. "If you're an un-vampire you can still go outside and eat human food, there's just _one_ little catch."

"Oh god, what is it?" he said, still wide eyed.

I took a deep breath, "Every once in awhile, you have to _inject_ you blood into people. If I don't I get nosebleeds, and it seems that you end up coughing blood."

He shot up from his bed. "WHAT!" he yelled loud enough for other students to hear.

And they _definitely _heard, for two boys busted in the room. One had spiky teal hair and green eyes and the other had silver hair and azure-blue eyes.

"JADEN ARE YOU-" the teal haired boy stopped in mid sentence, seeing the sinful red that coated not only the pillow, but the brunette's face as well.

"J-Jesse? What are you doing here?" Jaden said, nervousness and anger in his voice.

Jesse walked over to the boy and whipped his face with a handkerchief.

"What happened?" the silver-haired boy said, picking up the bloody pillow with shaky hands.

Jaden's face started to become flushed, "It's noting I just . . . coughed . . . some blood."

"**WHAT?**" the two visitors said, causing Jaden's face to grow a little paler, which didn't go unnoticed by grandma.

"It's fine you guys, I probably just irritated my throat to much." he said, waving his hands in order to defend himself.

Jesse turned back to Jaden, "If you say so, but tomorrow I'm making you go to the nurse!"

The brunette smiled lightly, "Deal!"

The two visitors left not a second before Jaden fell to the ground, clutching his throat. He looked like he might pass out from pain.

"I've figured out you're affinity!" grandma said, her hands placed on her hips.

"What's . . . That?"

"Well," I said, responding before grandma had the time to get mad. "It's the type of blood you're body reacts to. Mine is unhappy people, my brother's is stress and my little sister's is jealousy."

"Oh . . . what's mine?" I could tell he was struggling with his words.

"Your affinity, Jaden Yuki, is . . ."

**-DRAMATIC DRUMROLL-**

" . . . Fear!"

**Me: Do you know how long I wanted to make this crossover for other people?**

**Jaden: Hmm, two weeks?**

**Jesse: A month?**

**Me: Ha, try three years.**

**Karin and Elda: WHAT?**

**Me: Yes, I've planned this whole series in my mind.**

**Jaden: Do you do that with **_**all**_** you're stories?**

**Jesse: She actually does . . .**

**Me: Next Time: **_**First Injection!**_


	3. 333 AN!

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I've been extremely busy, so thank pudding I have n school Friday. I already have all my next chapters-planned to a T! Sorry for making you think I died or something :P**

**But please take the poll on what the already planned sequel for 'Yuki? Are You Lying To Me?' should be called!**


End file.
